


Under The Care Of The Chateau

by Liadt



Category: Judex (1916)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the brothers fit out the Château, Roger remembers times past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Care Of The Chateau

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ a_war_of_roses landcomm for the Shades of Pemberley challenge.

Roger followed his brother, Jacques, down the steps cut into the rock of the Château-Rouge. His arms were wrapped tightly around a bulky crate. In the gloom, he stretched his foot forward, to feel for the edge of the stair, he did not want to drop the precious equipment. 

Where Jacques went Roger did too. It wasn't a difficult decision; Jacques was what every younger brother could want in a big brother: tall, strong, intelligent, handy in a fight and stylish. Roger didn't envy Jacques for being the brother that others were in awe of, for he loved him and knew his brother equally loved him back. Although, when faced by Jacques brooding presence, people found it hard to associate him with gentler feelings. Nor was their relationship one sided, Jacques relied on Roger too. The persona of Judex was calculated to strike fear into the heart of evil, but the cloaked shadow that stalked the streets did not work alone. Roger's aching arms were testament to that. However, since they had moved into the next phase of vengeance for their father, Jacques manner had become more sombre.

Once the cellar was set up that would lighten his mood, wouldn't it? thought Roger, as he descended further into the ruin. His mind went back to when they were small boys, who had too much energy for their parents to deal with. One summer they went on holiday to the Seine Valley, which the Chateau overlooked from its position on a great hill. The weather was baking hot, as all childhood summers should be, but the heat didn't tire the brothers. During their youthful roaming, the brothers had managed to scramble up to the ruin of the Château-Rouge. It had filled them with delight. They had no need to imagine their own fortress to conquer and their imaginations ran wild with adventures to fill the interior. Years had passed since then and if it wasn't for the need for a secret place, they may not have returned. Perhaps, if they had children of their own … but how could they commit to wives and children when their focus was on bringing Favraux to justice: Judex's justice. It wouldn't be fair. In any case, they had each other and their Mama, which was more family than many had in these times. Oh and Rex. Jacques had left his faithful poodle to chase rabbits outside.

Pausing, Roger adjusted his grip; the box was slipping from his grasp. He was sweating as well, despite being deep into the castle's caverns, away from the heat of the sun. He lent gratefully against the cool wall: manually hauling objects wasn't what he was born to do. He briefly panted with exertion and then laughed. 

Jacques, who had continued down the stairs, stopped and turned to look back up at his brother. He couldn't see much, as the only light came from candles placed on the steps at intervals. “Are you all right?” asked Jacques, puzzled by Roger's laughter. 

“I was recalling the first time we came here and our feet wandered further than our imagination. I practically tumbled down these stairs – my feet hardly touched the ground. Today, I move slowly and with care. How times change,” said Roger.

“Indeed they do, but we are not carefree children any more.”

“And we are burdened by more than equipment.”

“Yes.” Jacques mouth set in that way Roger recognised as him at his most brooding.

Roger sighed. He decided to try to make light of the situation. Although, he was a serious soul himself and he shared in Jacques' determination to get revenge, he didn't think moving into a new place was the time for introspection. 

“We were silly children to play in a dangerous, crumbling ruin,” said Roger.

“I have never felt any danger here.” Jacques put his crate –- that he had no trouble carrying –- down and placed a hand fondly on the wall.

“I too feel the same,” agreed Roger. As Jacques had put his crate down, Roger did also, with no small relief. “If I was anywhere else I would have been too scared to run down a strange, dark tunnel. Who knows what I could have stumbled upon: thieves and brigands, a pack of slavering wolves or a hundred foot drop into a pit lined with spikes.”

A smile played on Jacques' lips. “I know what we did hope to stumble on: swords and armour to play with and a dragon, deep in slumber, guarding a fabulous treasure for us to liberate.”

“As I said, what silly children we were, but I was secure in the knowledge that if I fell you would rescue me.”

“And for my part, I placed my trust in the building.”

“What an odd thing to say.”

“Is it? We are placing our faith in this castle to help us achieve our aims.”

“What about once we are done? This is a hideaway, not a place to live.”

Jacques flicked his cloak out of the way to pick up his crate. “We shall leave it for the next person who needs it, whether it is for play, shelter or some kind of secret assignation.”

Roger gazed down at his brother and wondered how he managed to look like a romantic hero when he held a tea chest. “Who would meet here secretly, brother?” enquired Roger, expecting an answer to fit the pose.

“The castle is near the riverbank. This place would make a fine hideaway for smugglers bringing their wares inland.”

Roger shook his head, though the notion was romantic in its way.


End file.
